supernaturalfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Peace (Natural Opposites)
Peace is the eigth Primal Entity, the second Horsewoman, the daughter of Life, the Primal Entity of Peace and the counterpart of War History Birth Peace is born after all the Primordial Entities but before the War . The War During the War, Peace didn't fight, she sees War's birth and considers him immediatly as her archennemy, she also sees Archangels', Leviathans' and Famine's birth . After the War Peace sees Pestilence's birth due to the diseases gived to the Angels during the war against the Leviathans She goes on Earth when this planet is created . Humans Creation Peace sees Satiety's and humans' creation and centuries after, Cure' one . Season 6 Peace is summoned with her sisters by Life to help The Darkness . Personnality Peace is kind and calm, she really likes and care for the Primal Entities, Primordial Entities and her sisters, she hates War, The Light and Heka . Powers and Abilities Powers * Primal Entity Physiology : Peace is a Primal Entity and so have the traditionnal powers of Primal Entities ** Super Strength : Peace is the fourth strongest Primal Entity and is only surpassed by God, the Pagan Lords, Amara and the Primordial Entities ** Super Speed : Peace can move very fast . ** Super Stamina : Peace didn't need to eat,drink or rest . ** Middle Tier Nigh-Omnipotence : Peace is extremely powerfull . ** Immortality : Peace is the eigth oldest Primal Entity, the only older than her are the Pagan Lords, God, Amara and the Primordial Entities, she can live forever and can't be affected by diseases . ** Nigh-Invulnerability : Peace is extremely resistant and are immune to almost all weapons . ** Nigh-Omniscience : Peace knows almost everything, the only things she don't know are about the Primordial Entities' representations . * Horsewomen Physiology : Peace is a Horsewoman, the counterparts to Horsemen . ** Telekinesis :''' Peace can made objects levitate . ** '''Teleportation : Peace can teleport herself . ** Concept Link : Peace can live forever until her concept dissapears ** Concept Manipulation : Peace can manipulate her concept . Abilities * Almost Perfect Fencing Mastery : She is extremely skilled in fencing . Weaknesses Beings *'Primordial Entities' : The Primordial Beings can hurt or kill her : **The Light : The Light can totally kill her . **The Darkness : The Darkness can totally kill her . **Life : Life can totally kill her . **Death : Death can totally kill her . **KhronosKhronos (Natural Opposites) : Khronos can totally kill her . **Ananke : Ananke can totally kill her . **Heka : Heka can kill her . *'Primal Entities' : The Horse(wo)men, God and the Pagan Lords can seriously hurt her . Weapons * Life's Bow : Life's Bow can kill her . * Death's Scythe : Death's Scythe can kill her . * Light Spear : Light Spear can kill her . * Time Sword : The Time Sword can kill her . * Space Axe : The Space Axe can kill her . * Magic Knife : The Magic Knife can kill her . Other *Primordial Darkness : Peace dies if she touch Primordial Darkness . *Primordial Light : Peace dies if she touch Primordial Light . *Life-Force : If Life use her most powerfull power, Peace can die . * Death-Force : If Death use his most powerfull power, Peace can die . * Chrono-Expansion : If Khronos use his most powerfull power, Peace can die . * Spatio-Expansion : If Ananke use her most powerfull power, Peace can die . * Magic Flood : If Heka use its most powerfull power, Peace can die . * Concept Link : If the concept of peace dissapears, Peace is erased, moreover, if Peace dies, the concept of peace dissapears .